Heaven Doesn't Seem Far Away Anymore
by Sophie1973
Summary: "Where were you when my dad died? Where were you when Tyler bit me?" Steroline friendship oneshot with a hint of romantic tension.


**Back to my OTP for a little oneshot ;o) There were some stuff that bothered me in the last few episodes regarding Caroline's relationship with the brothers and Elena's behavior. So through Caroline it is actually me speaking (ranting?) lol. Think of it as my first Mary Sue fic, in a way ;o))**

**You guys are always awesome with the reviews and responses so I trust you to enjoy this one and well...review ! ;o)**

* * *

><p>Caroline put the sketch on her bed with a smile before leaving her room for a minute. She couldn't helped but be touched by Klaus'gesture, even if every cell in her body screamed that she shouldn't feel that way.<p>

She came back and froze on the threshold.

"Stefan! God, you scared me. What are you doing in my room?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to check on my BFF," he said, taking the drawing from the bed and taking a look at it. "Cute," he commented with an obvious contempt.

She looked at him, anger flaring in her eyes. "I really don't need this shit from you tonight on top of everything else. Just get out and go be a douche elsewhere."

He ignored her comment, looking at her with a light she had never seen in his eyes before. She was not sure if she should be thrilled or worried about it.

"You look gorgeous in that dress. Did Klaus gave it to you too?" His tone was nonchalant, but she was not fooled that easily.

"It's none of your business. And what part of 'get out' do you not understand?"

She started to remove her jewelry, hoping he would get the hint.

He didn't budge, still looking at her in that particular way that made her heart beat a little bit faster. Fear or excitement, again, she couldn't decide.

"Stay away from Klaus, Care."

The sudden softness in his voice and the use of her nickname stunned her. She sighed. "Come on, Stefan. Why do you care?"

He had the audacity to look offended. "I care about you!"

"No, you don't care about anything or anyone anymore. You made that perfectly clear," she said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

She turned around, removing her jewelry while fighting an unwelcome wetness in her eyes.

"I thought you knew me better than that," he said, visibly disappointed.

She let out an outraged cry. "Know you? Stefan, we barely exchanged two words since you came back ! You and the others left me out of the loop for mostly everything. You and Damon didn't even acknowledge me tonight ! You were my best friend, dammit !"

The tears were now running freely on her cheeks and he stood by her bed, frozen.

"Where were you when my dad died? Where were you when Tyler bit me?"

He paled significantly. "Tyler bit you?"

She laughed bitterly. "See? You didn't even know. I guess Elena was too busy _not_ trying to choose between you and Damon to tell you."

The words were out before she could stop herself but she didn't regret it. Elena was one of her closest friend but she couldn't understand her behavior lately.

She sat on the bed, suddenly exhausted. He came to sit beside her, his face now a mask of sorrows. She suddenly had a glimpse of the Stefan she knew and loved, and it calmed her a bit.

"I had no idea, Caroline. I'm sorry, I truly am." He looked genuinely stricken now.

She nodded, wiping her cheek. "You were so engrossed in your pissing contest with Klaus, all you thought about was your revenge. But did you stop for one minute to think about the collateral damage? You tell me to stay away from Klaus, but lately you've been far much worse, Stefan."

The last words were spoken softly and had a much powerful impact on him. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Don't say that, Caroline, please."

"But it's the truth." She turned to him and put a hand on his cheek. "I know you're still in there, Stefan. If you weren't you wouldn't be here tonight. You wouldn't keep saving Damon's life."

He took her hand and put a kiss on her palm before standing up and pacing the room.

"Tonight was an eye opener," he suddenly said.

"What do you mean?"

He stopped and put his hands in his pockets. "The last few weeks, Elena was all over Damon, they even kissed. And when I drove her home tonight, she was ready to forgive everything and take me back ? I just...I don't get her anymore."

He saw Caroline'sad expression and his shoulders sagged. She didn't even seemed surprised by what he was telling her. He was trying very hard not to care but it was impossible not to feel discouraged and disappointed at that moment.

"She loves you both, Stefan. She'll never be able to choose."

He stayed silent for a moment and she waited patiently, letting him process.

He suddenly laughed. "You know, just last week Klaus told us that Elena would be much better without us. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he was right. If Elena chose one of us, it would probably be the end of my relationship with Damon...And I don't want to lose my brother."

She stood up and walked to him, putting her hand on his cheek again. "Then stop pretending you don't care, Stefan. It's not in your nature and you know it. You and Damon, you have this incredible bond, don't let Elena destroy it. It's not worth it."

She almost said '_She_'s not worth it' but she didn't. She already felt bad enough talking like that about one of her best friend. But Stefan was her best friend too – at least he was until he lost his way, which was not entirely his fault – and Caroline didn't accept the way Elena treated them both. Even Damon, who was a jerk to Caroline most of the time, didn't deserve it. He had changed a lot and she respected that.

"You have to get yourself together. Losing Elena doesn't mean that you lost everything Stefan. You still have us," she said with a hint of reproach in her voice, and he heard what she was not adding out loud.

_I shouldn't have to tell you this._

There were tears running down his cheeks now, and she was touched to the core, having never seeing him cry before. She opened her arms and he literally crushed her against him.

It was a good thing she didn't need to breathe.

He apologized again, his voice muffled against her neck, but she understood the sincerity behind the words. He let her go, taking her face in his hands and putting a soft kiss on her cheek. It had taken some time to get rid of the butterflies Klaus had placed in her stomach, and now they were back in full force – all because of a Salvatore, no less.

_As if her love life wasn't complicated enough already._

With a last kiss, he walked out of her room and then turned around.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised with an intense look that had the butterflies go _hysterical_.

"You better," she answered, before adding, "Hey, why did you come to see me in the first place? To warn me about Klaus?"

He shrugged. "No. I can't remember...I guess that unconsciously I needed a kick in the chin by my best friend."

She smiled. "I didn't exactly aim at your chin, but whatever. Glad I didn't disappoint."

"You could never disappoint me, Caroline. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise – starting with me," he said with a tender light in his green eyes.

The minute after he was gone.

She was left with a warm feeling in her heart, thanks to the promise of her restored friendship with Stefan.

_Unless_, a little voice said in her head,_ there was something else?_

God helped her if there was.

**FIN**


End file.
